Windows
by mimi 007
Summary: It is hard being the new girl... But even harder when it is in the wrong environment. When even the windows are brilliantly overdecorated, how is the rest of this crazy school!


So, another one-shot for the 100 Confessions Competition. This is for the prompt windows, with OHSHC, in my laziness of not wanting to write the whole damn title. A little one-shot for the poor, little Haruhi, a short while before coming in to the 3rd music room and breaking the vase.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything else than my computer.

The windows in the whole campus were not only big. They were gigantic, and showed the gigantic garden so far below with statue splashing water into a gigantic basin. Flowers of all kinds and colors made the green area seem like the creation of an alternative painter, and the trees and bushes by the walls of the giant building and in the area as the far back of the garden were slowly getting colored in every shade between yellow and brown.

The view never ceased to amaze the inamazable Haruhi as she for the third time that day stopped on her way between library and class to look past the glass of the windows. What she felt had to be a hundred feet under her, the rich students walked around in groups of males or females or mixed of gender, some in pairs with a boy gallantly having a girl's arm under his. She shifted the glasses on her nose as she watched the other students unimpressed from her spot above them.

Trying to get into this school was her only change to get an education, but that she actually had managed surprised her. Of course it made her happy, yet the incredible amount of money spent in the school gave her the feeling of being spoiled. Not many got this chance, so she had to make sure to use it. Anything else was like taunting those who had tried, but not succeeded, in getting the scholarship.

So far underneath her, she made out two boys from her class walking side by side towards the door to the south end, their looks as identical as the drops of the rain. She had not had the chance of speaking with them, or anyone else from her class, yet. It was not because she did not want to, nor that she thought the other did not want to have anything to do with her. Even if they were different from every other human being she had encountered before, not having experienced much of the hardships of the world, they were still as human as she, and she knew it.

She was not bullied for the poverty she came from, nor was she treated lesser. She had felt no ill glares or imagined any ill thoughts coming from her classmates. Even in their expensive uniforms, they did not seem to care much for her too big shirt or outdated glasses. On the other hand, they did not seem to pay much attention to her at all.

Might be the reason why they did not bully her. They just did not really care at all.

Haruhi, on the other hand, cared just as little. She could survive being ignored all her years here as long as she got through high school. And if she ended up dropping out because of her grades, it would not be the end of the world. Since she was only human, she thought the possibility for dropping out might be high, and so assumed it might do her good not to get too attached.

Realistically speaking, she would end up talking with some through the years, and should she get friends, then it was not something to feel bad about. She just did not see the reason of trying to push herself on to them when they already knew each other so well after going to school together in the past. She knew she could get a higher chance if she attended a club, but honestly could not be bothered when the school's library was so well-equipped.

She shook the thoughts off her like a heavy coat and let her eyes trace the garden again. Her reflection dully looked back at her through the glass, letting her admire the unfit mix of clothes she uncaringly had pulled out of the closet today. In reality, she did not look at all like she fit in this environment, but she was not aware of it herself. Or she might just care as much as they cared for her.

She turned from the window, deciding now was the time to continue her search for the library, which felt like it found a new place to stay whenever she left it. The school had ended, but she wanted to do some studying now that she had access to such a giant library.

The light from the window fell on her back and lit her path as she went on a search. She could not even imagine what awaited her around the next few corners.


End file.
